


The Last Goodbye

by spearb97



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Prison, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, l'manburg, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearb97/pseuds/spearb97
Summary: George and Sapnap go visit Dream at the prison to say goodbye for the last time.Dream breaks.(this is based off the role-play btw :D)
Kudos: 21





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing something to upload sooo bare with me  
> idea credits to my bestie sabs cause this literally would not be possible without her so everyone say thank you to her! :D

“Third room on the left” Sam mutters deeply as the two walk in. They didn't even need to say anything before he guided them to the place they were dreading most. Sapnap and George’s legs felt like lead as they shuffled towards the dimly lit room in the back corner. George stopped abruptly when he came into view.  


Dream was standing, back against the wall, his head downcast. He looked almost manic, his fingers were fumbling with each other, as if he couldn’t get a grasp on himself.  


“Sapnap I don’t think I can do this,” George whispered, hand reaching out instinctively towards his last friend.  


“George, we have to do this. For our own good. This isn’t for him”  


George takes a deep breath without saying anything, and Sapnap takes a confident step towards the cell.  


“Dream.” Sapnap says firmly.  


His head snaps up, mask flinging backwards from the action. His eyes looked wild as he made eye contact with his two old friends. Sapnap caught a glimpse of something, but wasn’t able to make out what it was before it was gone.  


“You guys came,” Dream said, a ghost of a smile on his lips.  


“No, Dream, we didn't come for you. We came- no, I came to get closure.” Sapnap looks directly into his soulless eyes.  


Dream’s shoulders slouch slightly at the sound of Sapnap’s voice, it burned him to hear how angry and hurt he sounded. But Dream didn’t allow himself to show it. He brought his eyes over to where the other boy stood, behind Sapnap, in an attempt to hide himself from view. Dream’s eyes stung as he waited for a reaction from George. His best friend. They had been through everything together, ever since the beginning when it was just the two of them. George looked up at Dream, seeing his eyebrow quirk up in question, as if to say, “and you? Why did you come?” But George’s eyes dropped almost as quickly as they met with Dream’s. He brings his eyes back to Sapnap, almost begging him to get it over with. To rip the bandaid off.  
Sapnap stares at him, anger evident in his eyes, his hands were in fists so tight that his hands were stark white. A dry laugh rises from his throat as he stands up a bit taller.  


“I cannot fucking believe you man. After everything. Everything I did for you. I fought for you. I defended you regardless of how wrong you were, but this time.. This time I can’t. I can’t take this anymore. You failed me, you only cared for yourself. You’ve only ever cared for yourself. Ever since we were kids, you never once thought about me, or even George.” Sapnap says, voice rising occasionally with his anger.  


Dream takes it all in. He stands there, back still against the wall, not knowing what to do. He was frozen in place. He wants to say something, he wants to tell Sapnap that he does care, that he always cared. But instead he stays silent, knowing that this is the best thing that could happen, he knows that Sapnap needed to let his anger out. So he takes it all in, almost happy that Sapnap is finally opening up in a way he never had before.  


“Fuck man,” Sapnap continues, but this time his voice is weaker, “I wish things had been different. I wish I had been able to save you from yourself, but clearly I’m too late now. I don't think I’ll ever be able to forgive you. You fucked up big time. Fuck you. Just.. fuck you.” He says, exhaustion from all the wars finally settling.  


Dream didn't know what to do, so all he did was look. He looked at Sapnap and nostalgia washed over him, Dream knew deep down this would be the last time he would see them. He wanted to engrave this in his mind for the rest of his life, the way that George looked fragile in the horrible prison lighting, the way Sapnap was towering over George in an almost defensive way. It hurt Dream to breathe, but he pretended like it didn't phase him, he was okay with this being their last encounter. He decided that for their own sake, he would feign indifference.  


“Is that it? You thought a little sob story would get me down on my knees and beg for forgiveness? I don’t care Sapnap, but it was fun. Thanks for the entertainment, it was starting to get boring in here.” Dream smiled, it felt like he was being stabbed everytime he kept talking, but it didn't stop him. He was squeezing his hand so tight he could feel his nails biting into his skin, but it was the only thing stopping his eyes from filling up with tears.  


“Are you a fucking psychopath? Jesus christ. I can’t do this anymore. Fuck you Dream I hope you have fun rotting in here.” Sapnap says and storms away, his body shaking from anger.  
And then there were two.  


George stays frozen in his spot, mind processing everything that Sapnap said, all the while trying to formulate what he wants to say to Dream. He finally gathers enough courage to look back up at his old friend. And it shatters him. He has no tears left in him to cry though, so all he can do is stare.  
Dream breaks a little bit, “I could take that from Sapnap.. But you? I wouldn't be able to handle it..”  


“Dream. You destroyed everything. The community house we built together, you burned it down like it was nothing. And then you blamed it all on tommy? Jesus christ Dream.  


“George, I-”  


“Stop. I’m tired of your lies. All you do is lie,” George scoffs in disbelief. “I can't believe I withstood this for so long. Guess you managed to get me trapped in your lies as well. I know I never meant anything to you, but you meant everything to me.  


“Oh come on George.”  


“Just say it Dream, tell me you hate me, so it can be easier to hate you.”  


“You know I can’t say that to you.”  


George looks at him, feeling pity for the person he once cared for the most. He didn't recognize him anymore though. Dream had become a shell, he was no longer a person, he had been betrayed by almost everyone in his life.  


“Goodbye Dream.” He said his name for the last time, turned around, and walked away.  


“George..”  


But George didn’t turn around, he was done giving Dream chances. He was ready to move on and live the rest of his life free from Dream’s manipulation.  
Once George was out of Dream’s line of vision he broke. It hit him what had happened. He lost the last two people he cared for. His legs gave out from under him and he dropped to his knees, hands clawing at the cell bars frantically. He had no idea what he was doing and he knew he looked absolutely insane silently grasping at nothing in his cell. But he didn’t care, no one was watching him anymore, he was away from everyone’s eyes finally. He thought back to the last time that the three of them were together and happy. The community house. He remembers how much they laughed back then.  


He was crying, harder than he ever had in his life. His mask slipped from his head, landing in front of where he was kneeling. He silently stared at the white clay mask that had been chipped from all the wars he had fought in. Anger rose in his body thinking of all the bloodshed and horrors that happened while he wore the mask. The sound of clay shattering and Dream screaming filled the silent prison. He knew George and Sapnap could hear him, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't need the mask anymore, there was no more hiding who he was. They had already seen who he truly was.


End file.
